A Graduation to Remember
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: Hermione Granger could never forget the day that her Potions Professor kissed her...


Hermione Granger has been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 7 long years. She is graduating now at the top of her year with too many honors to count and too many missed chances to fall in love.

* * *

"Look at her Severus, isn't she just one of a kind!" Minerva McGonagall whispered cheerfully.

"Yes well, she is a very talented young women." Replied Snape coolly. He could not admit aloud that he to thought she was more than just talented. He had come to realize this, as he would not be seeing her again after this day. It upset him more then it should, being directed at one student. Not that Severus wasn't happy to see the dream team gone but that she was his prized student and the one that lit such a desire in him it was almost hard to breath at times.

He watched her as she excused herself from the table. He to got up to leave. Following her he had decided that he would need to talk to her one last time before she was gone forever. Severus ended up in the library of all places. He watched as she scanned the rows and rows of books. After obviously not planning on picking up one Hermione leaned against a vacant wall and closed her eyes sighing heavily.

"Hello Miss. Granger."

Right when he spoke her eyes snapped opened and she jumped. She looked at him for a second and than chuckled lightly placing her head in her hands embarrassed slightly. She looked back up at him smiling.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape you surprised me." She said softly. Her voice smooth like silk.

"Please Hermione you are no longer my student let us not use formalities, call me Severus." He was unsure whether she would be ok with that but went for a chance anyway.

"Alright than -- Severus was there something you needed?" She gave him a questioning stare.

"Actually I just came here to tell you congratulations and to tell you that if you ever need anything you can owl me anytime. " As she stared at him he was growing more nervous.

Hermione smiled brightly and than did the most unusual thing someone could do. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed for a moment and than relaxed.

"Thank you, I really appreciate everything you've done for me! Whether or not I knew it was for the better at the time." Severus wrapped his great arms around her small form and took a great breath. Taking in her scent she smelled like sweet roses. Once he had his arms around her he couldn't help but draw her closer. He wanted to stay like this forever and protect her from anyone or thing that tried to hurt her. There was a moment when they stayed in each others arms until she pulled away.

"Believe me when I say it was my pleasure." Severus bowed slightly letting a short bang fall into his eyes. Hermione reached up and brushed it away. Her fingers brushing his pale cheek lightly. When Severus felt her smooth fingers touch his face he closed his eyes and leaned in without realizing it. Trying to savor her touch.

Quickly he opened his eyes and saw just how close she was. Severus felt like he had to just do it now and get it over with or he might regret giving up his chance. Severus looked at Hermiones eyes and she stayed silent. He reached up and dragged a fingertip along her jaw line, his finger lingering under her chin.

"You must know that you are so talented and so intelligent." He continued to stare at her eyes and watch the mixture of emotions swim through them. It looked like she wanted to say something but she remained silent. He smiled.

"And... you are so beautiful!" That was what broke her silence. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something but Severus captured it with his before she could. It was just light at first until she drew her hand up and placed it on his chest. He deepened it and the kiss grew more passionate.

This went on until they felt the necessity of air. They were both breathing hard. Severus leaned his forehead against Hermiones and sighed.

"Iv been waiting 3 long years for that. Thank you it means more than you know. Now I must take my leave I am expected back. Goodbye Hermione Granger." He slid his hand into hers and squeezed lightly. Severus turned to leave. He was halfway to the door and didn't hear her whisper 'goodbye' in a hoarse voice, her eyes filling with small tears.

It hurt to leave her standing alone like that but he was just glad that she finally knew how he really felt. That he loved her.

AN: Sorry, but yes, it is a One-Shot.


End file.
